Sang pahlawan dunia
by nuryadiahmad43
Summary: Perjuagan naruto untuk mengejar mimpi mimpi nya dan kisah cinta nya...
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah desa konoha gakure lelaki berambut jabrik sedang memandangi desa. Dia adalah uzumaki naruto sang pahlawan. Naruto sedang berdiri di patung hokage ke 4 sambil menenagkan diri nya. Hoi naruto.? "Ahhh kakashi sensei mengaget kan ku saja hehehe sambil cengar cengir seperti biasa. "Sedang apa kau disini sendirian naruto..? Sedang menikmati udara malam sensei. "Kau tak berkumpul degan sakura dan sasuke. " aq gak ingin menganggu kesenang an mereka lagi pula aq juga udah nepati janji ku kpda sakura sensei... "emmmmmm gitu yaa?

Degg..,,

Degg,,

Jantung naruto tiba tiba merasakan sakit kembali...,,

Siall kenapa sakit ini muncul lagi fikir naruto...,, sambil memejamkan mata nya.

Kau kenapa naruto? Tanya kakashi khawatir.

"Aq gak papa kg aq cuman laper ajah.. sambil berbohong kpda kakashi...,,

"Ohh ya udah klw gitu aq pergi dulu naruto jaaa nee.. kakashi langsung menghilang di ikuti hembusan anggin..

Naruto masih terdiam sambil memegang dada nya yang sakit...,,

Flassback

"Naruto..? . Hai,bachan ada apa jawb naruto..

Kau jagan menyembuyikan penyakitmu di depan ku naruto.. jawab tsunade.

"Aahhh jadi bachan sudah tau? Degang raut muka sedih naruto.

Kau terlalu banyak memakai kekuatan kyubi naruto..?

kan aq bachan jawab naruto sambil menundukan kepala..

Aq mohon jagan bilang kpd siapapun bilang naruto kepda tsunade.

"Huffftt,,, kau ini naruto masih saja keras kepala.,,

"Hehehe aq emang dari dulu seperti ini bachan..

flasback

Naruto ingat saat dia bertemu degan tsunade soal penyakit nya dengan muka murung naruto langsung pergi ke rumah degan hiraishin nya..

ya fanfic nya agak muter muter gak jelas...heheh

Soal nya ini baru pertama kali buat fanfic..

Trimakasih udah mau baca..


	2. Chapter 2

Chepter2:

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar seorang laki laki masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidur adalah uzumaki naruto sang penyelamat dunia.

KRING..! KIRNG..! KRING..!

Sebuah jam alaram terdengar sangat keras...

ARGHHHHHHH... brisik sekali sihhhh gaktau apa ini masih pagi sang uzumaki naruto. Naruto langsung membanting jam alaram itu hingga hancur..

Naruto kemudian langsung melangkah kan kaki nya degan mata yang masih setengah terbuka..kurasa aq harus membeli jam lagi (fikir naruto).. aq harus segera mandi dulu.

Wahhh segar sekali badan ku di pagi hari ini. Aq harus minum obat dulu seperti yang di saran kan nenek tsunade. Setelah slesai naruto langsung melesat pergi keluar.

Hai naruto..? Sapa shikamaru.

Hai shika...jawab naruto singkat..

"Mau kemana kau naruo.. mau menemui nenek tsunade, balas naruto.

Ngapain kamu ketemu hokage,apakah ada misi naruto,balas shikamaru...

"Emmmmmm, gimana ya jelasin nya,balas naruto. Ini rahasia shikamaru..hehehe jawab naruto sambil cengar cengir.. membuat shikamaru penasaran.?

"Ohhh gitu yahh shikamaru.

"Iyahhh shika..udah dulu ya aq pergi dulu shika... kemudian naruto langsung membuat segel tangan untuk melakukan hiraishin degan sekejap naruto langsung menghilang di ikuti kilatan kuning...

Dasarrr sihh naruto,masih saja seperti dulu. Guman shikamaru...?

*skip time*

Di ruangan hokage tsunade masih duduk sambil mengerjakan berkas berkas dokumen. Di temani si asisten nya sizune.. kemana si bocah bodoh itu sizune tanya tsunade?

ohhh naruto yaa, mungkin masih dalam perjalanan kesini nona sizune..

Kemudian tiba tiba muncul kilatan kuning disertai muncul nya sosok pemuda berambut jabrik degan baju ninja nya..

Haii nekkk..?

Hai sizune san.? Sapa naruto kepada dua orang di depan nya...

Kemana saja kau naruto lama sekali.,tanya tsunade.

Ehhhh nekkk tadi aq di jalan ketemu shikamaru dan mengobrol sebentar.,jadi ada apa nenek tsunade memangil ku ucap naruto kepda tsunade...

Ini tentang penyakit mu naruto.?balas tsunade

Hmmmm tentang itu yaa..balas naruto,sambil memasang muka bersedih..

"Kau jagan lagi memakai kekuatan kyubi lagi naruto,karna itu sangat berbahaya bagi tubuh dan organ dalam mu sudah mulai menunjuk kan kerusakan sangat tsunade kepada naruto agar tidak mengunakan kekuatan kyubi lagi.

Baik lah nek kalau emang begitu,aq gak akan memakai chakra kyubi lagi..terus klw aq mengunakan nya lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuh ku...tanya naruto kepada tsunade..

"Aq masih belum tahu pasti tentang itu yang akan terjadi. Tapii..! Kemungkinan kamu akan sekarat naruto kalau terus menerus mengunakan chakra kyubi.. terang tsunade terhadap naruto..dan satu lagi naruto ada sesuatu yang penting akan kuberitahukan kepada kamu..

Apa itu nekkk..? Jawab naruto

Aq akan memberikan mu misi rahasia yang sanggat berbahaya kemungkinan ini misi tingkat S. Balas tsunade.

Hmmmmmm...! Terus apa misi itu nek. Aq sudah lama tidak canda naruto kepada tsunade.

Sisa sisa akatsuki masih ada naruto..menurut informasi yang kudapat shinobi kirigakure di serang oleh 3 orang yang memakai baju akatsuki dan mengatakan akan menghacurkan kedamaian 5 negara besar ini...dan aku akan mengutus kamu untuk mencari informasi tentang 3 orang akatsuki itu.. jagan cerobohh saat misi dan jagan mengunakan chakra kyubi naruto..mengerti naruto..terang tsunade panjang lebar kepada tsunade gak mau terjadi apa apa terhadap naruto...

Baikkk nenek tsunade...aq akan pergi dan akan menjalankan misi ini dengan naruto sambil memberikan senyuman nya.

Aq pergi dulu nekkk...sampai jumpa...? Kemudian naruto langsung menghilang degan hiraishin nya yang sudah di kuasai...

Akhir nya chepter 2 slesai juga.. ya klw ada salah salah kata..

Dan cerita nya agak gak jelass..hehehhe.

Ini cerita masih tahap percobaan..dan mohon berikan masukan nya bila cerita ku kurang seru untuk di baca...

TRIMAKASIHHo


	3. Chapter 3

Chepter:3

Naruto kini sedang berada di rumah nya untuk mempersiapkan peralatan ninja nya untuk misi besokkk. Misi yang sanggat berbahaya. Kini naruto sedang memandang langit dari jendela kamar nya. Ohh ya sebaik nya aq menemui sakura chan aja di rumah sakit naruto..

Kini di sebuah lorong rumah sakit seorang gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna berjalan berdua dengan sahabat nya ya itu ino..

hey forhead..? sapa ino

Apa ino pig..?balas sakura

Bagaimana hubungan mu degan sasuke..sakura., tanya ino

Baik baik saja ino,aq dan sasuke juga sering jalan keluar akhir" ini. Balas sakura

WAHHH... WAHHHHH. Apa kau baru jadian degan sasuke sakura. Goda ino sambil tersenyum jahil kepada sakura.

Enggak kg ino,kami cuman sebatas temenan ajah degan sasuke..

Hmmmmmmmm.! Gitu yaa, apa kau masih menyukai nya sakura. Tanya ino lagi.

Emmmmmmmbztt. Kalau itu aq masih bingung ino, kalau boleh jujur aq emang masih mencintai nya.. jawab sakura :-)

Tanpa di sengajah seorang laki laki mendengar pembicara'an mereka. Dia adalah uzumaki naruto. Teryata sakura chan masih mencintai sasuke teme.. guman naruto.

Yooo... sakura chan, ino. Sapa naruto.

Kamu lagi ngapain malam malam di sini naruto, jawab sakura

Hehehe aq kangen kamu sakura chan. Balas naruto sambil tersenyum.

Aq takk menyukai mu naruto baka..jawab sakura sambil tersenyum sinis..

Wahhhh... wahhhhh.. seperti nya aq harus pergi dulu ini, sebelum ada yang meledak ini rumah sakit... goda ino.. ino langsung pergi meningalkan naruto dan sakura..

Awasss kau ino pig.. pikir sakura di kepala nya

Naruto masih melamun dalam pikir an nya sendiri, dan tertunduk sedih...

Sakura chann...?

Apa naruto. Jawab sakura.

Apa kau beneran masih menyukai sasuke sakura chan.. tanya naruto

Sakura langsung membelakan mata nya karena pertanya'an yang di ajukan naruto tadi., hmmmmmmm! Jadi kau dengar pembicaraan ku degan ino tadi ya naruto. Balas sakura

Iyahh tadi aq kebetulan,mendengar nya sakura.. jadi apa kau beneran masih menyukai nya sakura.. tanya naruto lagi kepada sakura.

Iyahhh aq masih menyukai nya naruto..jawab sakura sambil menunduk kan wajah nya merasa tidak enak degan naruto.

Hmmmmmm.. gitu yah, kejar lah cintamu sakura chan. Semoga kamu bahagia degan sasuke, aq harap suatu saat nanti aq juga mendapat kesempatan bersanding degan kamu sakura chan. Karna aq juga masih mencintai mu. Jawab naruto di akhir kalimat nya.

Hmmmmmmm.. balas sakura singkat karena masih merasa dilema degan keada'an ini.

Ya udah sakura, aq pergi dulu ada suatu urusan yang aq slesaikan. Sampai jumpa lagi , kemudian naruto langsung menghilang dengan hiraishin nya..

Sakura masihh terdiam di tempat,karena perasaan nya masih kalut degan kata kata naruto tadi.

*skip time*

Pagi hari yang cerah naruto bersiap pergi melakukan misi nya. Sebaik nya aq harus cepat bergegas (fikir naruto).

Di sebuah gua ada 3 sosok yang mengunakan jubah akatsuki. Di adalah kisame hoshigaki, yakushi kabuto, dan yang terahir adalah seseorang dengan mata sharingan, ya itu uchiha madara..

Apa kau sudah memberes kan ninja kirigakure kisame.. tanya madara

Sudah kubereskan dengan rapi.. dan aku dengar konoha mengirim shinobi untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan kita. Jawab kisame

Jadi begitu yaa.. sebaik nya kau sambut dia kisame. Dan jangan beritahu kalau aq masih hidup., kau bisa bersenang senang degan nya atau kalau bisa kau bunuh sajah..balas madara degan tatapan membunuh...

Baik lah kalaw begitu, aku akan pergi degan kabuto.. ayo kabuto kita bersenang senang. Jawab kisame...

Okeyyy. Jawab singkat kabuto dengan tersenyum evill nya.

*skip time*

Hossshhh...hosshh...hossshh..

Seorang laki laki jabrik sedang kelelahan karena perjalanan yang lumayan jauh.. seperti nya stamina ku berkurang dan mudah habis. Apa ini gara gara tubuh ku yang sedang sakit parah ini, karna chakra kyubi.. guman naruto

Hay naruto.. sapa kurama di dalam pikiran nya.

Iyahh ada apa kau memangil ku kurama..? Balas naruto

Tubuh mu seperti nya gak bisa mampu lagi mengunakan kekuatan ku lagi naruto,sell dalam tubuh mu pun juga mengalami kerusakan parah.

Hmmmmmm..aq tau kurama karna itu q tak akan mengunakan chakra mu lagi untuk sementara tubuh ku pulih 100%.. dan nenek tsunade juga udah melarang aq.. jawab naruto kepada kurama.

baiklah kalau begitu, aq mau melanjutkan tidur ku dulu.. balas kurama singkat

Dasarr rubah pemalassss... teriak naruto..

Kembali ke tempat asall.. kini naruto sedang beristirahat di sungai. Setelah habis menempuh perjalanan yang sedikit melelah kan... tiba tiba naruto merasakan chakra yang cukup besar sedang menuju ketempat nya... siapa ini seperti nya ada dua orang yang menuju ke arah ku.(guman naruto)

Lama tak berjumpa naruto, sapa yakusih kabuto..

Wahhh...wahhhh... tak di sangka ninja yang di kirim kesini adalah kau naruto. Sapa kisame kepada naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

Naruto langsung melebarkan mata nya karena terkejut.,

BA..BA..BAGAIMANA BISA.. kalian masih hidup bukan nya kalian sudah mati. Tanya naruto dengan suara keras nya..

Hahahaha...itu hanya sebuah tipuan tersendiri naruto uzumaki..jawab kisame dengan tawa nya..

Jadi kau yang meneror desa kirigakure..aq akan membunuh kalian berdua. Balas naruto

Naruto langsung merepalkan segel tangan, dengan secepat kilat langsung muncul dibelakang kisame..

Rasakan ini kauu..

Duakhhhh...!

Kisame terkejut dan langsung jatuh serangan dari naruto yang menghantam wajah nya...

Sialann kauuu... Geramm kisame...

Kabuto kau diam sajah di situ, dan serang dengan jurus mematikan mu bila ada celah.. perintah kisame terhadap kabuto...

Baiklah kalau itu mau mu kisame... balas singkat kabuto.

Naruto kini masih menatap kisame degan wajah serius... aq tak bisa berlama lama bertarung degan mereka karena keada'an ku tidak memungkinkan,. Piki naruto di dalam kepala nya.

Suiton daikodan no jutsu... kisame menyebutkan nama jutsu nya dan kemudian tercipta lah hiu rasaksa langsung mengarah kepda naruto...

Aq harus menghidari seranganya..guman naruto, kemudian naruro langsung mengunakan hiraishin nya dan menghilang degan cepat...

BLAARRRRRR...! Serangan kisame langsung menghantam tanah dan menciptakan lubang sangat besar...

Siallll serangan ku melesat... bocah itu sangat cepat sama seperti minato.. pikir kisame di dalam hati nya..

Kemudian naruto muncul di batang pohong sambil bersembu nyi. Dan memikir kan strategi untuk mengalahkan kisame...

Aq tak bisa berlama lama chakra ku tinggal sedikit akibat banyak mengunakan hiraishin. Guman naruto.

Sepertinya kau ke sulitan kisame... ejeekk kabuto.

Diam sajah kau dan jangan pernah meremeh kan ku..jawab kisame degan kasar

Mizu bunshin.. ucap kisame dan terciptalah 3 bunshin kisame..

Aq akan mengurung bocah itu degan elemen air ku..pikir kisame

Di depan kisame naruto langsung melesat degan cepat dan bersiap memukul ini kauu kisame teriak naruto..

Tapppp.. degan mudah kisame menahan serangan naruto.. naruto langsung membalikan badan nya dan menyerang nya lagi dengan taijutsu nya, tapi serangan nya degan mudah di baca oleh kisame...

Apa cuman segitu kemampuan mu naruto., aku pikir kau sangat kuat...ejekk kisame.

Lihat saja kau kisame..geram naruto. Kage bunshin no jutsu naruto membuat 2 bunshin untuk membuat rasengan shuriken..

Setelah slesai naruto langsung mengunakan hiraishin nya menuju kisame,

kenaa kau kisamee.!

RASENGAN SHURIKEN...!

Kisame terkejut dan langsung terkena serangan dari naruto...


End file.
